A Test of Bravery
by KuroBlack
Summary: Life tests us, sometimes in a large way. When Haruhi Fujioka is attacked, Takashi Morinozuka will find out that not only is this a test of bravery, but a test of love. Rated M, just in case.
1. A Phone Call

**A Phone Call Changes Everything. . .**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters.**_

Haruhi Fujioka was brave, whether she knew it or not made no difference. She was brave when she revealed her gender her last year of high school, she was brave when she applied to the most prestigious university in Japan, and she was brave when she openly admitted feelings for her once Senpai.

Yes, Haruhi Fujioka was brave and no one doubted this, especially when she would walk home from the library every night in the dark. Bravery, however, had it's limits and as her friends and family would find out, one phone call would be all it would take to push those limits too far.

"Hello, yes, this is Kyoya Ohtori speaking, Ranka? Wait-Ranka, slow down. . . what has happened?"

* * *

"TAKASHI!!!!!" The shrill yell of his blond cousin sent the once sleeping giant tumbling out of bed. From the furious footfalls coming from the hallway, he expected his cousin to come flying through the door at any moment.

Quickly he pulled on his jeans, which laid in a piled heap from the night before, then he wrenched open the door of his bedroom just in time to catch his cousin in mid bounce. While he expected his cousin, he had not expected the two red heads following behind him, both gasping for breath, both looking far too gaunt for any news they had to bring to be good.

"Takashi! It's horrible, Haru-chan is in the hospital!" His eyes widened. "We've got to go, Kyo-chan is already there and Tama-chan is on his way too." Mori set his cousin down quickly, grabbing his button down shirt from the night before as well, slipping it on, following the other three down the hall.

"How bad?!" He demanded, directing his question at Hikaru.

"Kyoya wouldn't tell us anything, all we know is that it's serious." They bolted furiously to the car, Kaoru turning to him once they were seated and moving.

"His voice cracked, he couldn't even talk. Kyoya couldn't talk!"

Mori buried his head in his hands, terrified, wondering what could have possibly happened that was horrible enough to cut through the voice of an Ohtori son.

* * *

They made it to the hospital just as Tamaki made it himself, rushing together they pushed past doctors and nurses, heading straight for where Kyoya had said to meet. When they arrived the first person they saw was Ranka, curled into a chair, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, his head down, body shaking like he was suffering from hypothermia. Honey was the first to make contact, holding onto the okama's shivering hands. Ranka looked up into Honey's eyes, his face white as snow and etched with sadness.

"Honey-kun, you've all come. . ." His face twisted. "Haruhi, she. . .she was attacked. She – they had to operate on her. . ." Ranka fell to his knees in grief, Honey holding him tightly, before Tamaki helped him back into his chair.

Mori and the twins watched on, not knowing what to do, the twins holding hands and the giant looking for Kyoya. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened across the waiting room and Kyoya emerged. Mori made a beeline for him.

"Kyoya, what happened? Where is she?" The shadow king looked up at his now imposing friend grimly and when he didn't answer immediately, Mori pushed him back into the wall.

"Takashi, stop!" Honey cried out, but Mori paid not attention, focusing on the gaunt face of his glasses wearing friend.

"Where is she?!" His voice boomed, startling the other occupants of the room.

"She's in the recovery room. . ."Mori dropped him unceremoniously, Kyoya got to his feet and stepped away from the giant.

"Kyoya, how bad is it?" Kaoru asked suddenly.

"Bad. . .she's suffered a broken arm, some broken ribs, her spleen was- was removed and she'll need a kidney donor. She also has a multitude of cuts and bruises. . .and- and. . ." Kyoya paused contemplating on speaking the next part.

"Kyoya. . .the rest." Mori muttered dangerously.

". . .-the nurses put her through a rape kit. . ." Ranka bolted up from his seat, rushing in front of Mori, to hear exactly what Kyoya had to say next. "Ranka, they got to her in time, she's still intact."

Mori had to catch the okama before he dropped to the ground, Kyoya called in nurses to assist and treat Ranka for shock. Mori turned to Kyoya after the nurses had left, his eyes a thunderous gray as he demanded his next question.

"What room?"

"214."

* * *

There was little argument as Mori made the first visit, the violent way that their once senpai was acting was enough to make the rest of them wait patiently until it was their turn. He marched to her room, so quickly that he had to throw the guards out of the way before Kyoya had the chance to tell them to stand down. He found the door, opening it, stepping inside and then locking it behind him. When he looked up in the dim room, his own knees went weak at the sight of the even smaller looking body laying in the midst of sterile white bedding and machines.

He approached her side, his hands shaking, his eyes drifting over every bruise, cut, and bandage. Recording it in his thoughts so he would know exactly what to do to the bastards that had caused this. He eyes stared long at the cast around her arm, wondering exactly how much force was used to snap the delicate bone. He slipped his hand over her whole one, not prepared as her eyes slipped open, drifting lazily over to him.

"Takashi?" Her eyes widened in confusion as she looked over his expression of turmoil, then dread as she realized exactly where she was. "Takashi, what happened? Where am I? How-" He shook his head.

"Shh-It's okay, your okay." She gripped his fingers lightly.

"Takashi. . .you're crying. . ."He shook his head again, kissing her fingers, before burying his head in the pillow next to hers. "It's okay. . ."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so-" He muttered over and over again, his shoulders shaking, even as she told him once again that it was okay.

* * *

Mori emerged hours later, to a room filled with sleeping hosts, Kyoya looked up as he came in, standing as Mori waved him over. He readjusted his glasses before joining his once again gentle friend.

"How is she?" Mori looked down in guilt. "Mori, it isn't your fault."

"I should have been there." Kyoya placed a hand to the giants shoulder.

"Don't think about that right now, now we need to think about Haruhi." Mori gave him a nod. "Is she sleeping now?" Another nod.

"Kyoya, call Kasanoda. . ."

"You want him to track down her attackers." Mori gave him a nod. "Alright."

"Also, I'm sorry for how I acted." Kyoya smirked.

"She's your fiancé, how else were you supposed to act?"

"When did you find out?" Kyoya gave him a look. "Never mind."

"Is that all? I promised Ranka I'd wake him when she woke up." Mori shook his head.

"No, she needs a kidney, she and I have the same blood type and I'll be the one to give it."

* * *

_**KuroBlack: Please enjoy my new story, I will be finishing my Samurai Champloo story soon, it's so nice to have time to write again!**_


	2. Moving In and Forward

**Moving In and Forward**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**  
**

It wasn't long before the two were discharged, Mori two week before Haruhi, she had yet to speak to him about her attack and he didn't push it, knowing that she was internally fighting the battle the figure it out herself. She would tell him in due time, but for now returning to normal would be best, at least for a while. That did not mean that he was going to let it return completely to normal though. During the two weeks he had before she was discharged he'd moved her and her father onto the Morinozuka estate.

Ranka had been overjoyed.

"This is so wonderful! You're so valiant to protect my daughter this way!!" Ranka squealed, spinning in the midst of all the movers setting up their things in the guesthouse that would now permanently be their new home. It was more convenient, this way Ranka had a direct route to the Okama bar and Mori could drop Haruhi off at school on his way to the dojo. "Mori-kun, are you alright?"

"Haruhi will be angry with me." Ranka half smiled at the giant's slightly perturbed expression.

"It'll be fine, I also agree with this . . . I-even as her father, I can't protect her all the time." Ranka held out his hand and Mori took it firmly. "I'm indebted to you for doing this, you can protect her in a way I can't."

"Thank you father. . ." That sent him spiral backwards, into the wall, when had the Okama gotten so strong?

"That doesn't mean I'm your father yet!! I can't believe your taking my precious daughter away! Why Mori-kun? Why-"

It gave him a headache just thinking about it, but this was the only way he could know she was safe and unharmed. His parents had understood that and immediately offered up the guesthouse, they'd known of his engagement awhile, just because they weren't Ohtori didn't mean they didn't wish to know who was next in line to carry a Morinozuka heir. What more, they approved of her, his mother especially. She'd come down to meet the Okama the first day he was on the grounds, once fashion was brought up he could barely pry the two apart. His father while rather stiff was surprisingly alright with the unorthodox family, they sat down and had tea that very afternoon, without him of course, but Mori was fairly sure of the content of their conversation. It was clear the Fujioka's had no reason nor want for money, Ranka continued with his job and Haruhi would continue with school no matter what. His father approved of hard workers. The topic of Haruhi's mother is what worried him; he hoped his parents would be gentle when asking about her.

It didn't take long for them to refurbish the guesthouse, into a dwelling that wouldn't overwhelm the Fujioka's; he'd seen to it that they were given more conveniences however he knew they liked a simpler lifestyle. The movers packed and then set up everything, he made an exception for her Mother's shrine, placing it in the small sitting room adjacent to their dining room, where the sun shown the brightest.

The twins came over to help him oversee the move, both of them seemed to want to do anything that would (for once) make their friend comfortable. Tamaki had arrived just after them with Kyoya in tow, both of them carrying flowers in congratulations on the engagement. It had been after he'd gotten out of the hospital that Honey had announced the wedding plans, accidentally of course. The twins had known, Haruhi couldn't keep a secret from them in her wildest dreams, Honey was the first to find out about it, Kyoya still kept tabs on them, and Tamaki, well. . .

It was exactly like it had been all those years ago.

He was glad, Tamaki took the news rather well, he'd only sat in his corner of woe for about six hours before congratulating them. It was still a bit tense, but it was gradually becoming more relaxed between the hosts. They'd been friends for years and as long as Haruhi was happy none of them seemed to mind much. Kyoya had let Mori know, that all of them were less worried concerning Haruhi, knowing that it was him that she'd chosen.

* * *

He picked her up at the hospital, she was looking much better than before, her bruises had almost faded completely and she was recovering well after the kidney transplant. He carried her to the limo and she protested the entire way, even as he sat her down inside. He picked her up alone, Ranka seemed to understand and let him do as he pleased.

He'd become even more silent the last few weeks, reverting back into the mode he'd had in high school. He got into the limo and as it began to move he couldn't bring himself to look at her, he still blamed himself, he knew she walked home at night, he knew how dangerous it was, he knew the type of people there were on the streets, he knew and he didn't-

"Takashi?" He snapped back to reality, his eyes immediately locking on her questioning ones. "Are you okay?"

"Ah. . ."He said quietly, turning back to the window, guilt pulling him back in.

"It isn't your fault." She said. She knew him, she could analyze his thoughts with one look in his eyes or even the way his body moved.

"It is. . ." He countered.

"It isn't!"

"Haruhi. . ." She took his arm and lifted it, moving until she'd sat in his lap, a determined look on her face. "What are you-"

"Takashi, you can either feel sorry for yourself or you can be happy that I've gotten through this. Now please hold me, because what I really need is you right now." She'd made him smile before he could stop it, he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too." She smiled and looked up at him. "Now can you please kiss me, because you haven't in a long while." He smirked and leaned down, meeting his lips with hers in the softest of kisses. Her arms slipped around his neck, and she kissed him back firmly. He tried to pull back, he didn't want to hurt her, but the way her fingers stroked the hair at the nape of his neck had him quickly dismissing pulling away all together. Her mouth opened and he invaded it quickly. She knew him so well, but he also knew her, his hand stroked down her spine and it had her pressing even more into him.

They'd yet to move onto the next physical step in their relationship, she wasn't ready for it and he wasn't ready when she wasn't ready. It was when they'd become more physical that he thanked all his previous years of strict discipline in kendo, it had helped him greatly in keeping his body under control. He remembered the first time they'd stepped up from gentle good night kisses and holding hands.

* * *

She was beautiful, even in her old sweater and pajama pants, he'd come over to help quiz her on some things coming up on a test. It had been raining for most of the day, but there had been no thunder, so she was relaxed when she let him in. He kicked off his shoes at her doorway and pulled out of his jacket. He'd come from the dojo so he was freshly showered and wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

She made dinner and he quizzed her while they ate, it was relaxing. He enjoyed it when they could be like this, when she smiled he knew that it was just for him. He was just about to leave so she could get a good nights sleep when light flashed across the windows. He had pulled her into his arms before the thunder boomed through the small apartment.

She whimpered, it was the first time she'd shown this side of herself to him and he didn't like it. He didn't like that he couldn't stop the thunder from scaring her. He sat with her in the small kitchen, his looming body practically wrapped around her, but nothing seemed to stop her shaking. He lifted her, thinking that she might be better in her own room. He shivered, liking the feel of her breath on his neck, he sat with her on her bed. He could feel her tears, he pulled back to wipe them way, kissing them gone when his fingers didn't work.

"Ta-Takashi. . . stay-" Thunder boomed again, causing her to squeak and curl even closer into his body.

"Shh. . .do not worry, I'll stay." He whispered running his fingers through her hair. "I'll be there for every thunderstorm."

"Y-you can't p-promise that!" She stammered, his eyes narrowed and he grasped her chin. "Takashi?" Thunder came again, but she didn't hear it.

He'd kissed her and it wasn't the gentle type he'd given before, this one had her falling back into her pillow. She'd made him angry and he let go of the control he'd been keeping. His body was large and she gasped at his closeness. He'd been waiting for it and opened his mouth as well to explore her thoroughly. He overwhelmed her and it was wonderful, she kissed him back as passionately as he did her. Timidly she placed her hands to his chest, feeling the muscles there and realizing how much control he took when he was with her. He pulled up and off of her, pulling off his t-shirt, her hands returned, this time touching skin. He moved his mouth to her neck and her toes curled at the feeling. It was when his hands slipped under her sweater did she know where this was going.

She suddenly saw that Takashi was a man and no longer the boy she knew from high school. He noticed when she tensed up, pulling back immediately, he then realized their new development. Both faces heated up and he grabbed his t-shirt, pulling it on. He sat away from her and she instantly missed his warmth, wanting to know exactly what the ache in her stomach was and how he'd made it.

"I'm sorry, I lost control." He said, his voice vibrating with inner turmoil.

"It's okay, we just got a little carried away." He shifted in discomfort. "Takashi, are you okay?" His face burned at the innocent question.

"Yes, my body just needs to get back under control." She blushed, whispering a soft 'oh'.

"I liked it." She said quietly and it caused his heart drop into his stomach.

"H-Haruhi. . ."

"You'll still stay right?" She asked quietly, thunder still rumbled in the distance, he turned to look at her shy expression. "We can talk about it."

"Ah, let's talk." He whispered.

* * *

They arrived at the estate, but they had yet to part from each other, she smiled when they finally did, placing her forehead to his. He smiled back, she turned to climb out of his lap and he opened the door, getting out and extending his hand to her.

She took it and got out as well. She expected her apartment building, but they stood in front of a quite large house. She turned to him in question, but it was answered as her father came skipping out of the front door.

"HARUHI! My darling daughter!" He sang. "Come look at our new house Mori-kun has so graciously bestowed upon us!" Mori was afraid to look down at his petite fiancé, who he could tell was already connecting all the dots.

"Senpai. . ." She muttered.


	3. Author's Note

I apologize that most of my stories have been on hold lately, I've been through college finals and after that I was out of the country, so you can see the reason why I haven't been updating.

Hopefully that will change, I will be trying to finish "And then there were two" and I will be diving head first into "A Test of Bravery". So to all of you that have stuck with me, thanks.


	4. The Right to Protect Sorry!

**The Right to Protect**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of it's characters.**

"Senpai. . ." She said very quietly.

This wasn't good, she only called him that when she was angry with him. He slowly stepped back from the small petite woman in front of him as her father cheerfully began telling her of all the room they would have. Honey followed out of the house a few moments later smiling brightly until he felt the uneasy haze that fell over the once happy morning (that Ranka was completely oblivious to). He chuckled nervously before stepping up to Haruhi.

"Haru-chan just take a look at it, okay? Takashi, Auntie and Uncle wanted to know when you arrived, I think they are waiting in the garden." The stoic giant, greatful for the chance to escape his impending doom, gave his cousin a quick nod then turned quickly in the direction of the garden, leaving the two to show Haruhi around the house.

Not that he hadn't wanted to do it, however he felt it was necessary to not add any more flame to the fire than necessary, even if it was for said fire's own good.

"Come on Haruhi, come take a look! It's so pretty in there! The rooms are so much larger! We have a very big kitchen, you'll enjoy that!" She glared sourly at her father who began to drag her as much as her injuries would allow into the house, Honey following behind them closely.

"Dad, I don't remember you saying anything about moving the last time you came for a visit." She muttered as they stepped inside.

"Well, you were so ill that we felt it best to not further your stress." He said quickly, lying through his teeth like he did so often. She of course not believing any of it glowered even more at him.

"Haru-chan come look at this!" Honey exclaimed. She entered into the room on her left, figuring things couldn't get any worse, followed Honey's excited voice. The room she entered was a dining room adjacent to a small sitting area near a large bay window, it seemed the house had both traditional and western styling, much like her and her father's old apartment. In the sitting area was place the small shrine for her mother. She had to admit, it was the perfect spot with the sunlight pouring in and the warmth it radiated.

She took a moment to properly greet her mother after not being able to do so for the long month she was in the hospital. She then stood and followed her father's excited voice into what she found out was the kitchen. It was quite large, with beautiful granite counter tops that she couldn't believe food would have to be prepared only let alone she be allowed to touch.

"Isn't it pretty Haruhi, you like to cook so much that this is perfect!" She caught herself smiling, quickly pulling her hand from the dishwasher she was about to touch.

"It's very pretty, but. . ." She and Takashi had talked about this, she didn't want gifts and presents like this, it seemed like she was that type of girl who needed every need catered to. Honey caught her comptemplative frowns and quickly grasped her unhurt hand and began leading her up the steps. "Honey?! What- wait!" He pulled open the door at the end of a short hallway and led her inside. All further questioning was halted as she quickly found out who's room they had entered.

"Haruhi, it isn't because of what your thinking. . .Takashi wants to take care of you, but. . ." She walked slowly to the small bed in the room, it was hers, all of it was hers. She noticed small differences, but he hadn't changed much. Everything was brought over from the small apartment and fit neatly into this new bedroom. ". . .he also wanted to prove something to himself." She turned to Honey questioningly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"He wouldn't want me to tell you, but I think we both know Takashi isn't the type to give up information like this easily. Sit down Haruhi." She sat slowly and he took a seat next to her on the bed. "He doesn't think he deserves the love you give him now. He feels so guilty about what happened he wants to prove to you that he can protect you. We both know that he can't be there all the time, but this way he can protect you in a way he couldn't before."

"It wasn't his fault Honey, it was mine, I shouldn't have been out so late and walking by myself."

"Haru-chan really, can you honestly say you would expect him to even care about that? You know he's always been this way, even when we were in school." She chuckled remembering the cavity incident. "I mean the situations much different, but he still reacts the same."

"I think I understand, thank you Honey." He blushed lightly at the praise given.

"Haru-chan one more thing, we're going to be cousins soon, so go ahead and call me by my first name okay? It would make me very happy." She smiled and gave him a small nod.

"Okay Mitsukuni. . ." He grinned at her.

"Okay, well you should get a little rest, you're probably tired, oh, the bathroom are the next door down and your fathers room is downstairs. Auntie and Uncle will probably want to see you later at dinner, so Takashi will come and pick you up in a few hours." With that the small ex-host said a cheerful goodbye and left the room leaving Haruhi to her thoughts.

Mori arrived back at the Fujioka's new home a few hours later, he'd figured he'd give his fiance time to cool off a little bit before their next encounter. Ranka opened the door and let him in, laughing telling him not to worry about knocking since he would soon be family.

"I'm afraid Haruhi's still asleep, you two still have a lot to speak about huh?" The giant frowned and gave his future in-law a nod. "I'll go ahead and go to speak with your mother again, she's such a pleasant woman I'm sure I can stall them a half hour or so for you two."

"Thankyou Ranka, I appreciate it." Takashi said sincerely shaking the okama's hand.

"However. . ." Smiled the tranny. "if you do anything to her I would not approve of before marriage I will make you suffer even more so than an Ootori would." If the giant wasn't so in control of his emotions the quiet statement would have probably made him visibly shiver. "That's all, good luck to you." Ranka said a quick goodbye and skipped out the door, leaving the giant to think about the next battle waged with the other Fujioka.

**Kuro Black : I thank those who have stuck with me, constantly checked if I have updated or not and have just gotten down right ticked off at me for being a procrastinating lazy writer. I'll try to continue on!**


	5. All girls like to be held

**All girls like to be held. . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of it's characters.**

She was truly dead to the world, however, he liked seeing her in this light compared to many nights of watching her sleep while hooked up to various machines and tubes. She was in her pajamas and he smiled remembering how much she had complained about not being able to have them. She was very much rumpled and snuggled in her blankets, her hair sticking out at odd angles and one bare smooth leg exposed hanging off the bed.

She looked so comfortable that he found himself wanting to join her and before he realized it he'd kicked off his slippers and pulled off his jacket. He walked to her removing his watch, setting it on the table next to the bed before he settled in behind her, pulling her soft form close.

He would let her sleep another ten minutes or so, not wanting to disturb her, but also knowing that they did need to leave soon and Haruhi would want to change. He leaned over, nuzzling softly behind her ear before laying a soft kiss there. She leaned into him and soon enough she was turning to find out who was with her. She smiled and curled closer to his body.

"Just give me five more minutes, okay?" He smiled and curled his arms around her more comfortably. He was the only one who had seen this side of hers, the side that was so feminine. Who would have thought that Haruhi liked to be held? He took those five minutes to remember his awkward realization that all girls liked to be held.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She'd been staring at him, all evening, was his hair sticking up funny or something? They sat there on the couch watching a movie, one of her favorites, and she was watching him. Of course she would turn away when he would look back at her, a bright red flaring across her face and she would turn back to the movie.

He knew she would never voice what she was thinking or wanting, in that way she was more like him. He was unsure of how to proceed; he had very little experience with women. He knew the basics, they had kissed, but it was limited to soft goodbye and greeting kisses and he'd held her hand. His father had told him that all men should act like gentlemen with all ladies, especially those that were special to them.

With his peripheral vision he could see she was looking almost hopefully at him. Had he forgotten something? He'd come over, she received him well, returned his kiss of hello, he'd held her hand as they walked to get dinner and rent her favorite movie, they'd sat down at their normal ends of the couch- he paused in his thinking as he noticed she'd turned back to the movie. The main couple had sat down on the couch, but they'd settled at one end and the man had pulled her close into his arms.

He felt like an idiot.

And in being that way, he'd made her feel insecure; he would have to remedy that immediately. He stood and went to get a glass of water, wanting to be as smooth as possible in his next move. Setting the glass down he went back to the couch and sat down directly next to Haruhi. She had little time to realize what he was doing as he pulled her into his lap, holding her closely, her head tucked under his chin. She took in a gasp of surprise and he found holding her warm form close was going to be a small challenge. On one hand he enjoyed this closeness, on the other he might enjoy it too much.

He could smell her and feel as she breathed. She felt cooler on her exposed skin so he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around them. He smiled as she relaxed against him, happy that he'd done something right.

They'd ended up falling asleep there that night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranka had been livid finding them so intimately together on the couch, he hadn't been allowed in the house alone with Haruhi for nearly a month. He would have chuckled, if he'd been the type to do so. His stomach growled instead and that had sent his fiancé giggling. He tended to be hungry all the time, he spent so much energy on kendo and other things that it was a common thing that always made Haruhi laugh. Now that he thought about it, all the Morinozuka men had the same issue. His mother often kicked his father, himself, and even Satoshi lately out to get food so they wouldn't overwhelm the cooking staff.

Would Haruhi ever do that?

Probably. She and his mother had the same spirit.

Haruhi got up at started to laugh even more and he looked down to see his feet sticking several inches off her bed. He smiled and got up as well.

"I should have got you a larger bed." She blushed lightly. She looked up at him and then went to him, hugging him directly around the middle. "Haruhi?"

"It's not your fault Takashi." She said softly, he tensed, he'd forgotten his earlier guilt and now it embedded itself in his gut deeper than ever as her casted arm rubbed his side unnaturally. "It was never anyone's fault. Takashi, they were old classmates from school." He frowned, so she knew them. "They were planning it ever since I exposed myself as a girl my last year at Ouran." Slowly his arms came around her, his fingers stroking though her hair.

"I still should have been there. . ." She shook her head and he felt tears staining his shirt.

"Takashi you can't be with me everywhere, heck I don't want you to be everywhere with me. We both have things we want to do by ourselves. It's because you or someone else was with me that they didn't attack earlier. They are cowards Takashi, it's not fair, but it happens and I survived it because I knew you would be there for me later and that's all I thought about while it happened."

"Haruhi. . ." He hugged her close.

"Takashi the only thing that could hurt me is if you or anyone else I cared about were taken from me. I love you, no matter what and now I'm stronger than ever before. Do you understand?"

"Aa, I understand."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they had composed themselves Haruhi changed and fixed her hair, then they made their way to dinner. His mother received them warmly, hugging Haruhi tightly as mothers do, she often spent time with Haruhi and came to treat her like her own daughter. His father carefully hugged the girl and he admired his father for trying, not being the warmest person in the world. Haruhi joked that his hugs had greatly improved since last time which had his father smiling. He'd always approved of Haruhi and told Takashi secretly that he'd known that she would someday be a part of their family.

Dinner went very well, they kept topics away from Haruhi's attack and her time in the hospital, which Takashi was grateful for. It was when they moved into a separate room used specifically for drinking tea that he'd found a moment to excuse himself.

When he was out of sound range he pulled out his cell phone.

["This is Kasanoda, what is it?"]

["Kasanoda. . ."]

["OH! Morinozuka-senpai! How is Haruhi doing? Better than I saw her last?"]

["She is very well, she'll get her cast off next week."]

["That's great! Tell her I will come visit soon!"]

["I will, we will be looking forward to it. Listen, I have some names for you."]

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**KuroBlack: Hey guys! Here's your latest chapter, please enjoy it. Remember I'm always up for some new ideas, so please review!**


End file.
